gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Viking Fisheries High School vs. Koala Forest High School
The battle between Viking Fisheries High School (bracket number 1) and Koala Forest High School (bracket number 2) was a match in the first round of the 63ʳᵈ National High School Sensha-dō Tournament. The match grounds comprised of a hill overlooking a river with a single bridge, bordered by a forest. The match ended in a victory for Viking Fisheries High School. Battle Premise Technically Koala Forest had the high ground and greater firepower but were also a little disadvantaged, since they were better in desert environments rather than forest ones. This environment was clearly advantageous to Viking Fisheries due to their love of nature and the fact that their schoolship is covered by forests. Charge !!! As expected of Koala they used their default tactic, the cavalry charge, trying to overrun the opponent with their Matildas. Koala's main force (consisting of M3 Stuarts, M3 Grants, Matildas and one Sentinel) finally encountered Viking's Panzer I & II at the riverbed, whilst the flag tank Sentinel stayed in retreat. Diversion at river Viking's attack on Koala's main force with the Panzer I & II was merely a diversion that permitted Viking's SOMUA S35, Hotchkiss H35 and Panzer III to flank through the forest. Koala was so inspired by the courageous actions of the Panzers that they focused all their attention to their front and completely ignored the fact that they would soon be surrounded. Surprise from the forest Thanks to the Panzers' diversion, two S35, two H35 and two Panzer IIIN separated from the group and rushed into the forest to flank Koala's tanks. When Viking's tanks emerged from the forest on Koala's flank, the main force managed to destroy two M3 Stuarts and one M3 Grant. Viking's surprise attack was a success. Second surprise & demise Koala's remaining tanks were in total panic trying to retreat in order to back up their Sentinel flag tank. However, after Viking's surprise attack the S35 and H35 separated from the Panzer III and rushed north, closing on the flag tank's position. The Sentinel, in full speed retreat, was met by Viking's second surprise. While Koala's remaining forces had their retreat cut off by Viking's main force, the Sentinel was finally destroyed by intensive fire from the four S35s and H35s. Aftermath Viking earned their first victory and moved to the quarter-finals. Before and during the match Viking saw through Koala's psychology and strategy which permitted them to adapt theirs. Despite technically being at a disadvantage, their rigorous planning and harmonized tank tactics meant they had the upper hand over Koala. Viking will fight Pravda Girls High School during the quarter-finals. Trivia *In the match Koala made several mistakes that cost them the victory: **At the beginning Koala rushed down the hill while they could have stayed on the high ground and taken shots at enemies trying to climb up, a potential situation where the 2-pdr on the Matildas and the Sentinel could have wreaked carnage on Viking's tanks. **They neglected to note the disappearance of the S35, H35 and Panzer III which allowed Viking to storm their flank. **After the surprise attack if Koala had acted calmly they could have disposed of the S35 and H35 with Matildas and Sentinels. Category:Battles Category:63rd Sensha-Dō Tournament Category:Flag Matches Category:Koala Forest Girls' High School Category:Viking Fisheries High School Category:Timeline